As is known, ventilation units substantially comprise a fan defined by a cup-shaped central body having a base wall and a cylindrical lateral wall, and by a number of blades extending substantially radially from the outer face of the lateral wall; and the central body is fitted to the output shaft of an electric motor housed at least partly in the central body.
One of the main problems of ventilation units of the above type is the formation, inside the central body, of condensate which must be channeled out of the unit. At present, this is done by forming through holes in the base wall of the central body. In actual fact, however, the problem is only partly solved on account of most of the condensate, as opposed to being channeled out of the unit through the holes, being spun by the fan onto the inner face of the lateral wall of the central body. Most of the condensate therefore remains inside the central body and, when the fan is off, may flow towards the electric motor which, as is known, has metal parts and electric circuits which are easily damaged by contact with liquid and/or steam.
Moreover, the ventilation unit may be installed inside or outside the vehicle, in which latter case, the through holes further endanger operation of the electric motor by also channeling rainwater towards it.